Mallard Team
Mallard Team (カモさんチーム, Kamo-san Chīmu) is one of the teams of Ooarai Girls Academy's Sensha-Dō team, commanded by Midoriko Sono, operates the B1 bis and one of the supporting protagonists's teams in Girls und Panzer. Background Mallard Team consists of the members of the Public Morals Committee from Ooarai Girls High School. The team operates a French Char B1 bis, which was found by Yukari with Erwin and Caesar bogged down in a swamp; it was later painted with an image of a Mallard. It became the mid-tournament addition to Ooarai's lineup prior to the semi-final round of the Sensha-Dō Tournament (in the manga, it debuts in the match against Anzio, with a provisional crew consisting of Yukari, Erwin and Aya). 'About Char B1 bis' The Char B1 bis is a heavy tank with a 47 mm gun in a turret and a 75 mm howitzer in the hull; designed for trench warfare, it has good protection, but it is slow and not very maneuverable. 'Against Pravda' During the semi-final round against Pravda Girls High School, Mallard Team's role was to protect their flag tank. Later in the match, Mallard Team together with Rabbit Team was hit by Pravda's IS-2 tank commanded by Nonna while protecting Duck Team; in the end, Ooarai took out Pravda's flag tank while Pravda failed to defeat Ooarai's Type 89B, thereby losing the match. 'Against Kuromorimine' During the final round match against Kuromorimine Girls Academy, Ooarai managed to survive the initial attack by Kuromorimine and they gathered on the top of a hill, later successfully executing a breakthrough. After that, they were lured by a lone Panzer III Ausf.J of Kuromorimine into a trap set by a super heavy Maus tank in the city. The Maus chose Mallard Team as its first victim, effortlessly defeating their tank with its overwhelming gun and even causing it to capsize. However, in the end Ooarai managed to take out Kuromorimine's flag tank commanded by Maho Nishizumi, winning both the match and the tournament. Against St. Gloriana - Pravda Compound Team Mallard Team was initially deployed to hold off the detached Pravda force whilst the main body of the force attacked St. Gloriana Girls College's cornered flag tank. When the accompanying Chi-Ha-Tan Academy Tanks charged suicidally, Mallard Team used its weight to block Fukuda's tank from doing the same, bullying the light tank into retreating with the others. Mallard Team helped guard Anglerfish Team as the St. Gloriana - Pravda Compound Team attempted to chase it down. Although the St. Gloriana's faster Crusader light tanks moved to overtake and cut off the Ooarai tanks, the greater weight and thick armour of the Char B1 bis was used to ram the cruiser tanks and barge them out of the way. As the battle progressed, Mallard Team used the "Morals Committee Super Attack", a maneuver in which they propped the rear of their tank up on the Hetzer's hull, allowing for the B1 bis to augment the depression of its gun and shoot downwards off the side of a bridge, taking out a T-34. Mallard Team was eventually taken out when it stalled scaling an embankment in front of the IS-2. Against All-Stars University In the annihilation match against Selection University, Mallard Team fought alongside Ooarai's tanks for the majority of the battle. Whilst skirmishing through the theme park, Mallard Team helped to lure Selection University Pershing tanks into traps set by Hippo Team. Towards the end of the battle, Mallard Team picked up Anzio's CV-33 off the roller coaster tracks and targeted the Selection University rear guard. Whilst Anzio lured the lone Pershing to the edge of a water hazard, Mallard Team snuck up behind it and sent it tumbling in with a shot to the rear. At this moment, however, Alice Shimada arrived and knocked out Mallard Team in turn. Members The Mallard Team consists of three members of the public morals committee (hall monitors in the English dub) from Ooarai Girls High School. 'Midoriko Sono' :Main Article: Midoriko Sono The tank commander, 47 mm gunner/loader and radio operator of the team. 'Moyoko Gotou' :Main Article Moyoko Gotou The driver of the team. 'Nozomi Konparu' :Main Article Nozomi Konparu The 75 mm loader and gunner of the team. Trivia * Mallard Team get their name because Miho thought that Renault Char B1 Bis resemble a mallard. * Before the morals committee members joined the team, Anzu suggested that the Char B1 bis could be used by Duck Team as an upgrade over the Type 89B. * Although the Char B1 is designed for four crew members, Mallard Team operates the tank with just the three of them: Midoriko Sono acts as both the commander and the radio operator. * The Char B1 bis is the only one of Ooarai's tanks to feature a steering wheel. Gallery MallardTeam01.jpg|The girls from the Mallard Team during the Anime Opening Song. MallardTeamB1Bis01.jpg|Mallard Team's Char B1 bis still under repair. GuP C16 (01).jpg 1416112.jpg|Mallard Team Data Category:Mallard Team Category:Ooarai Girls' High School